Dead Among Us
by Supreme Fictioner
Summary: Young teenager: Jonas, Is trying to survive in Pennsylvania Philadelphia. Which has become a ghost town thanks to a deadly and contagious virus which takes over the human brain, Making the person a psychotic man eater. Jonas is using his skills that was taught to him by his late parents to survive, While meeting other survivors. But can he make really make it out there?


_DEAD AMONG US_

_DAY 1: __January 13, 2039_

"_**Steady, Steeeady…." **_

"_**Ok, I'm gonna get it this time Uncle Pete, I just know it!" Jonas kept his bow & arrow aiming towards the deer that stood in the middle of the snowy valley with the help of his Uncle.**_

"_**Now." Uncle Pete nodded. Jonas let loose of the long string as the arrow went flying through the air. He and his Uncle were very hungry, Deer meat was just right for them since their food was lost during a catastrophic winter storm earlier. The arrow landed a few inches infront of the deer. Alarming it, And allowing the deer to quickly sprint away.**_

"_**What!? Seriously!" Jonas shouted with rage.**_

"_**It's okay Jonas, We can find a doe. They should be easier to kill." Uncle Pete said trying to sound more "okay" with it rather than upset.**_

"_**Okay." The 2 continued their hunt for food. They had been searching for 2 hours. Their family members such as Jonas's big sister, little cousin, his 2 younger brothers, And even his mother & father. But Pete promised him that they were going to find the family alive. Usually Pete never lies to Jonas when he promises, Which is why Jonas believes him and is calm.**_

"_**Man, When or where do you think the deers are going to show up? My stomach is trying to kill me man!" Jonas asked holding his stomach.**_

"_**I don't even know if much survived that storm." **_

"_**Oh, How about stores? Let's get some from outta those empty stores."**_

"_**Of course, Why did that not come to my mind." A grin formed on both of their faces. They spent 5 more minutes on foot, They stopped once coming upon another valley but this one with a few thrift & grocery stores. The ground and sidewalks were up to 3 inches of snow. But the winds couldn't drive a big effect on Jonas and Pete's double coats.**_

"_**Jackpot! Huh Uncle Pete." Jonas looked at Pete with a smile.**_

"_**Yep. Now let's not waste anytime here ok?" Pete smiled back. The 2 happily hurried down to the " Pri$eless Market". Then they stopped to get a glimpse of it. The sign was still blinking but It would stop every second up to half a minute. The whole market was nearly tipped cross sided. The inside of the store was empty, But they could see that the shelves were still full of goods.**_

"_**Let's go." Pete ordered as he led Jonas into the market. It was much still at least 5 degrees as it was outside. Jonas stared at the chips, candy, and drinks, that was on the shelves. **_

"_**Go ahead. But ONLY grab as much as you can carry Jonas." Pete told Jonas. Pete headed to the drinks as Jonas headed to shelves. Then in the middle of tearing up the candy wrappers, Jonas saw a door that read "Gaming Center". Jonas stuffed the candy he didn't unwrapp and put them in his pocket. He headed toward the door.**_

"_**Jonas," Pete called out.**_

"_**Yea?" Jonas stopped.**_

"_**Don't go in there."**_

"_**But….. But there is games like pac man and mortal world and there outta be-"**_

"_**Jonas! I said no! Wait until I come with you. We will stay together like glue. Understood?"**_

_**Jonas's head fell low.**_

"_**Yeah, I heard you."**_

_**Pete popped open some bud lite with his face turned to the other side of drinks.**_

"_**Yeah, I heard you alright." Jonas giggled to himself. Disregarding what his Uncle said, Jonas crept to the gaming center and opened up the door silently. Inside was a big room of arcade games. Shockingly, They all actually were on.**_

_**Oh yea! Uncle Pete is missing out, He thought to himself. He checked out all of the arcade games and gave at least 3 of them a few button taps, before spotting the hugest arcade game in the front of the room. He hurried to it in hype. It read "Mortal World 2". **_

_**Wow! I didn't even know there was Mortal World 2, He thought again. Before tapping any buttons he heard**_

"_**Hands up!"**_

_**At first, He thought it was Uncle Pete, But when he turned around, There was a blue & white polo clothing old but bulk looking man who held a pistol toward Jonas. Jonas knew he had made a mistake. He was too scared to scream his Uncle's name, For the man might shoot him. Jonas held his hands high.**_

"_**Give me what you got." The man demanded.**_

"_**What?" **_

"_**I ain't go repeat myself little punk." Jonas tossed his only goods to the ground in front of the man.**_

"_**What you waiting for?"**_

"_**What do you mean? I gave you everything I've got on me."**_

"_**No you didn't. I could use those comfy stuff you got on." Jonas almost said no, But he feared dying. Right when Jonas took the coats off, The man was tackled down hard thanks to Pete. But the man still possessed the gun. He attempted to aim it at Pete, But Pete smacked it out his hand, Sending it next to Jonas's shoe. The man managed to roll himself back over and get Pete onto the ground.**_

"_**Get… off me!" Pete shouted. Then he was being strangled by the man. Pete attempted to get back on his feet, But the man tightened the pressure on Pete's neck. Now, The life and death situation began for Jonas's uncle. **_

"_**Jonas… (Cough) (Cough) shoot!" Jonas held the gun up to shoot the man. But was feeling guilty as well. He like to kill animals for food, But not people! He attempted to shoot finally. The bullet missed but startled the man, Allowing Pete to catch his breathe and get the man off of him. Jonas tossed the gun to Pete, But the man punched Pete in the face, Knocking down onto the ground. The man possessed his own gun again. Jonas and Pete's heart raced.**_

"_**Wait! Think about this!" Pete pleaded. The man aimed towards Jonas. **_

"_**NO!" Pete hurried to the man, Then**_

_*****__**BANG**__*****_

_**To be continued…..**_


End file.
